


Crazy, Stupid, Jealous

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Stories [3]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: but here ya go!, not convinced that this is actually any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Jealous reader + comforting Tom = hopefully something cute!





	Crazy, Stupid, Jealous

Warnings:

\- Language (or better said, a single bad word)

\- Implied woo-hooing at the end? (yes I know I’m 12 for using the phrase ‘woo-hooing’ but there ya go)

//

You and Tom were at a party, celebrating the release of Hard Promises. There were people everywhere and the two of you kept getting separated. You were honestly spending more of your time at the party looking for him than you were having any fun.

You’d lost him again for what felt like the hundredth time, so you were off trying to locate him yet again when you witnessed a interaction that made your chest ache.

You saw Tom talking to someone, a friend of his, and you couldn’t help but notice how flirty she was acting towards him. That in and of itself made you feel like hitting something, but what really got you was how he seemed to be flirting back. You tried to tell yourself that he was just being friendly, or maybe he thought it was all harmless, that it was meant to be a joke amongst friends and it didn’t mean anything, but from where you were standing, it looked as real as anything.

Your heart dropped and you suddenly had no desire to meet back up with him. You turned around and headed for the door, bumping into Ron on the way.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He questioned, noticing the hurt look on your face.

You tried to cover it up, to make up some excuse so you wouldn’t have to tell him what was really going on, and so he wouldn’t tell Tom. “I’m just not feeling well. I think I’m gonna head on home. When you see Tom next, could you let him know?”

“Sure thing,” he smiles, though he doesn’t really believe you but doesn’t want to press the issue. “Hope you get to feeling better.”

You offer him a small smile and proceed out the door to hail yourself a taxi. So far, it doesn’t even seem like Tom’s noticed you’re gone. This breaks your heart further, and nothing sounds better than getting in that car and taking off. You hop in and instruct the driver to go out to one of your favorite places in the San Fernando Valley, somewhere you can be alone.

You finally get there and pay the driver, thanking him and breathing a sigh of relief as he drives away. You have no idea how you’re going to get home now, but you decide not to worry about it for the time being. You walk over to your favorite spot to sit and just look at the world around you as you finally let the tears that have been threatening to spill out of your eyes for the past hour fall down your cheeks.

Back at the party, Tom has been looking for you for nearly 45 minutes, running up and down countless staircases and darting in and out of rooms, and he’s beginning to panic. He’s asked just about everybody he knows if they’ve seen you, but he’s yet to get the answer he’s looking for. Finally, he runs into Ron, who sees the panicked look on his face and tells him exactly what you told him, but with a few added details.

“She said she wasn’t feeling well and that she was going home, but she seemed like something had upset her, so I’m not convinced that that’s where she went. Whatever it is, you should probably go find her; I think she needs you.”

Tom thanks Ron and rushes out the door to get into his car. He’s got a pretty good idea of where you’ve gone off to. What he doesn’t know is why.

You hear a car slowly pulling up not far from where you’re sitting, and you curse softly. You knew you shouldn’t have come here. He’d find you in a snap, and while it’s sweet that he knows you so well, he’s the last person you want to see right now. You hear him shut the door to his car and you hear his footsteps coming closer, dreading the interaction that’s about to happen with every passing second.

He drops to his knees directly behind you and wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. The gesture is so sweet that you almost forget that you’re upset with him.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Why’d you leave the party to come out here?”

“Do you like her?” You blurt, pulling yourself out of his arms and facing him.

“What are you talking about?” He seems confused.

“The girl at the party, your friend that was flirting with you. Do you like her?”

“What? Babe, you know I love you and only you,” he tried to pull you back into his arms.

“But do you like her? Like, would you fuck her?” You remove yourself from his embrace once again.

“Honey, of course not… do you really think I’d cheat on you?” You can hear the hurt in his voice.

“No…I don’t know…I don’t think so. But you know I’ve been burned before,” you said softly. “I loved him so hard and I wanted him to love me so back bad that I couldn’t even see what was going on in my own apartment. I don’t turn that blind eye anymore, now I notice. And deep down I know that she’s just your friend and I believe you when you say that you never would do that to me, but I believed him too, and he broke my heart. I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

He seems taken aback, sitting motionless with a dazed look in his eyes. He’s shocked, he’s hurt. He had no idea all that was going through your head.

“How can I make you believe without a shadow of a doubt that I would never ever hurt you like that? What can I do to make you it better? Because you know I’d do anything,” he asks, his voice beginning to sound shaky on his last sentence, what you’ve said having gotten to him. “I just want to make it better.”

You feel your heart begin to break. You hadn’t realized how all this would make him feel. You thought that saying it would lift some kind of weight off your chest, but all it’s done is left you feeling selfish and guilty.

“I think this is something I’m gonna have to come to terms with on my own. That’s what’s so awful about it. You, you’re pretty much perfect. You love me and you always make sure that I know it. You make me laugh, you make me feel pretty, you make me happy. I want to be with you always, and I love you with everything I’ve got. That’s the problem. I’m afraid that I’m gonna keep loving you the way that I do and you’re gonna fall out of love with me, but I’ll be too blind to see the signs and I’ll end up just as broken as last time.” You can’t stop the tears streaming down your face, and they’re starting to spill out of his eyes too.

“Baby,” he starts, trying to control his own crying so he can comfort you. “I don’t see a future for me without you in it. You’ve been my everything since the day we met. I love you with all my heart. I can’t promise that everything will be perfect, but I can promise you that I’ll never break you the way that he did. I just love you too much.”

You realize just how ridiculous you’ve been being this whole time. He’d never hurt you, but you’ve managed to hurt him, dragging him out into the middle of nowhere and saying things that break his heart. You don’t say anything. You just drop your face into your hands and continue to cry.

He takes this as an invitation to come closer and pull you into his arms. You hug him tight and cry into his chest as he runs his hand up and down your back to try and soothe you, pressing occasional kisses to the top of your head.

After a few minutes like this, you decide to speak. “I’m sorry,” it comes out as more of a hoarse whisper.

“Why are you sorry, sweetheart? I think I’m the one who should be sorry for making you feel this way,” he takes your face into his hand and wipes away your tears with his thumbs despite the fact that he’s still crying himself.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. This party was supposed to be about you and you were supposed to have fun. All you were doing was talking to your friend, but I had to go and be crazy and stupid and jealous and run all the way out here. And you, being the wonderful man you are, came all the way out here to find me to try and make it better, and all I’ve done is hurt you and make you cry,” your voice is coming out as more of a whimper now.

He smiles and shakes his head. “You didn’t ruin anything. I wasn’t enjoying that party one bit, it was too stuffy, there were way too many people, and I kept getting pulled away from you. And you’re not crazy and you’re not stupid. You’re probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. Honestly, I think you’re too smart to want to settle for me. I’d be willing to bet you could do better, but you must see something good in me for you to stay, and I’m so glad you do. And as for hurting me, the only thing that’s hurt me tonight is the idea that I’ve hurt you. I can’t say this enough: I love you. So much. And I always will. You’re one of the greatest things to ever happen to me and I hope you’ll always be in my life. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Now you’re the one that’s taken aback. You still feel guilty for having caused all this, but you feel happy, you feel relieved, you feel loved. He came all the way out here to make things better. He’s holding you and loving you even though you were being crazy jealous. He must love you.

“I love you, Tom. I know deep down that you’d never hurt me like that. I really don’t think there’s any reason for me to doubt that. And as long as you keep loving me, I’ll be right here to love you back twice as hard,” you take his face in your hands now and wipe away his tears with your thumbs, softly pressing your lips to his.

He pulls back and smiles at you, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He pulls you closer and kisses you again, deeper this time.

He pulls away and says very softly to you, despite there being no one around for miles, “Since we’re both sorry and both in need of a little comfort, what’d’ya say we hop in the backseat and I’ll show you just how much I love you?”

You can’t help but giggle at the proposition and the smirk that crosses his face as he says it. You give him a nod as he helps you off the ground, intertwining his fingers with yours as you walk to the car. You grin at the thought of what’s about to happen and you can’t help but feel like you’ve found the one.


End file.
